<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Homestuck SMP by VotedMothman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703855">The Homestuck SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VotedMothman/pseuds/VotedMothman'>VotedMothman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Trans Character, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Gaming, Gen, Humanstuck, I hope this isnt super ooc, Im kinda nervous about posting this, Minecraft, My First Fanfic, Not to spoil the webcomic thats been out for over a decade but, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Misgendering, Streaming, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Male Character, Trans Vriska Serket, at least im pretty sure its canon, cause june isn't really out to anyone, game streams, its gonna be out of a place ignorance, kinda inspired by another fic but not really, might change the title later cause I'm not sure, theres probably gonna be some slight transphobia eventually, this will contain spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VotedMothman/pseuds/VotedMothman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>June Egbert and all her friends started streaming about a year ago for fun, but recently their Minecraft SMP kinda blew up.<br/>June isn't really out to any of her friends (yet), or any of her viewers for that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello! I've got 2 main things to say before you start this fic.<br/>1. This is kinda but not really based on a fic made by Candynova, but really only in the way where it's Homestuck, but a kinda Humanstuck au where they all make a Minecraft SMP similar to the Dream SMP. Though their fic is more erisol centric. And well, mine isn't (idk if I'm even gonna include erisol). The fic is called We never think about you and me, by the way.<br/>2. This is my first fic :D<br/>So uh please be nice. Idk if any of the characters are gonna be ooc, so I apologize if any of the characters are ever ooc.<br/>Uuuh, thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==&gt; Be John Egbert</p><p>You can’t be John Egbert, since that is not her name.</p><p> </p><p>==&gt; Be June Egbert</p><p>	Yes, that’s much better.</p><p>Your name is June Egbert, commonly known online by your username ectoBiologist. You're also known by the name John Egbert.<br/>
You're currently pacing around your room, worrying about how to go about something you’ve been thinking about for months. </p><p>==&gt; Examine room</p><p>	You look around your room. Posters of the terrible movies that you’ve enjoyed since you were little, plaster the walls. Your old magic chest is pushed into your closet, you still enjoy practicing magic though you don’t practice it as much anymore.<br/>
You stop pacing and walk over to your desk, you sit down on your blue gaming chair, and stare at your two monitors. You still enjoy computer programming though you haven’t really gotten any better at it.<br/>
You begin fidgeting with one of the many Ghostbuster-themed trinkets at your desk.</p><p>==&gt; Spin around in gaming chair</p><p> </p><p>You push away from your desk and spin around until you begin to feel kinda sick. You stop spinning and just slump down in your chair in the middle of the room.<br/>
You spring up in your chair after you hear a small ding come from your computer.</p><p>==&gt; Check Discord notification</p><p> </p><p>	You and your friends had switched over to Discord a few years back after your beloved chat clients Pesterchum and Trollian, unfortunately, had to shut down, for reasons unknown to you and your friend group. Though you all have to admit that servers are much more versatile than our beloved memos.<br/>
Nothing super important is going on in discord, just some of your friends discussing stream schedules and if they should do any plot stuff today.</p><p>==&gt; Talk about you and your friends SMP</p><p>	You remember that you never really explained that you and your friends stream. Well, just like in your younger days you enjoy playing games occasionally. Though you don’t just do it sometimes anymore since you stream quite frequently.<br/>
Anyway, you and some of your friends were throwing around the idea of streaming stuff. You all eventually decided on Minecraft. Cause who doesn’t like Minecraft? It was a game you all enjoyed playing and all had.<br/>
Everything started off small. The SMP was just a normal SMP, everyone just playing the game, building things, the occasional prank (quite a few of them caused by June). The streams were also very small, mainly watched by their other friends, as well as some random people. The streams gradually began to pick up on viewers, and then one day they really just blew up.<br/>
It mainly happened after the SMP gradually went just from playing casually more to plot/roleplay driven. The new interesting plot as well as the big group of diverse personalities helped bring in more viewers (though the main goal of the streams was not to get popular, of course). </p><p>	==&gt; Go back to checking Discord</p><p>	You chat with your friends on Discord some more, you smile and are at ease for a bit. Until you remember what you’ve been worried about.<br/>
You scroll around on Discord for a bit, not really doing anything. Your friends had stopped their chit chat a while ago. Probably to go prepare for their upcoming streams.<br/>
You start a new group chat on Discord, add three of your friends(Dave, Vriska, and Kanaya), quickly send one message. You then exit out of Discord and then try to distract yourself from what you just did.</p><p>EB: Heeeeeeeelp!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello once again!<br/>I'm back with another chapter! This turned out to be quite long, at least it's long to me especially compared to the length of the first chapter.<br/>Also, we have our first ship tag! It's Rosemary!<br/>I don't think that I'm gonna make relationships a major plot point, but I'm definitely gonna include some!</p><p>Once again hope you enjoy it!<br/>Also, Rose and Kanaya were kinda difficult to write and I don't know if I did them any justice so I hope their at least a little in character :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==&gt; Be June again</p><p>	I’d love to be June again but we were her last time. Let’s be someone else this time, spice it up!</p><p>==&gt; Be Kanaya Maryam</p><p>Ya, that’s more like it!</p><p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam, also commonly known as your online handle grimAuxiliatrix.<br/>
You’ve just started a stream a little bit ago. You're going through your usual beginning of the stream routine. Right now you're doing one of your favorite sections of your stream. You’re currently showing off today's outfit to your viewers. The chat is flooded with complements, heart emotes, as well as lots of people asking where you got (insert item), or them asking if you made the whole outfit yourself, along with many asking when the next sewing stream is. Which you did. You’ve always had an interest in all things fashion and sewing since you were little.<br/>
You’ve also been interested in gardening represented by the several hanging plants in the background of your stream as well as the other plants that litter her and Rose’s apartment. You’re also quite into vampires, specifically vampire literature. Your chat often makes fun of you for having a copy of Twilight on the bookshelf behind you. Little do they know that isn’t the only copy of Twilight in their apartment, since Rose also has her own personal copy.<br/>
Kanaya sits back down in her chair and adjusts her face cam, after her outfit showcase, as well as answering any questions chat had about her outfit of the day. </p><p>==&gt; Read some donations</p><p>You would love nothing more than to read out the donations you've received so far. You gush and smile about the ones that gush about how inspiring you are, and how much you’ve helped people by being a comfort creator for them. You answer some questions, even if you’ve answered them before, you're always happy to answer questions again. Though some questions do get annoying and repetitive. </p><p>==&gt; Answer a question</p><p>You’d love to answer a question. Since that’s what you were already doing.<br/>
You're almost done with the opening bit of your stream when a new donation pops up. It’s a question.<br/>
“GamerGeeWiz asks, why do you and Rose have different stream setups? I do not think I’ve received that question before. Well, there's not really a reason that I and my darling Rose stream in different rooms, yet at the same time, there are several reasons. I suspect that aesthetic differences may be at least a slight reason. Though we are both quite goth, though Rose a tad bit more. Since, as we all know, Rose's setup is quite different from mine. Also, it would be quite awkward to share a streaming space, as well as we don’t want to stream together, well at least in the same room together all the time. We often want to stream different things than the other wants to.” Kanaya takes a break in her answer to adjust some things. “I hope that helped to clear up that question. Also, speaking of my darling Rose she will be joining us for today's stream!”</p><p>==&gt; Play the game</p><p>	You do some stream stuff to shrink your face cam down, so it no longer takes up the entire stream.<br/>
Your screen now shows the Minecraft paused game screen, you quickly alt-tab so you can go into a vc with a deafen Rose.</p><p>==&gt; Be Rose</p><p>Wait! You want to switch characters already!?!!?!! But, we basically just switched to Kanaya!!!</p><p>==&gt; Be Rose</p><p>You repeating the same command isn’t gonna make me do it!! Well, fine, maybe, sure.</p><p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, also known as tentacleTherapist.<br/>
You're currently streaming the SMP. You’re jumping around your home doing some tasks while you wait for Kanaya to join the vc. You're deafened and waiting for Kanaya to notify you that she has joined the vc. In the meantime, you are reading aloud donations as well as rambling about your latest creative writing piece as well as eldritch horrors, two things you’ve enjoyed for a long time.<br/>
Still nothing from Kanaya, she must still be talking to her chat.</p><p>==&gt; Examine room</p><p>You continue rambling about things, you push slightly away from your desk and glance around your room. You have multiple bookshelves against the walls of your room filled with a plethora of different types of literature. Many types of knitted apparel dot your room along with a few pairs of knitting needles and of course many bundles of yarn in various shades of purple. A few wizard paraphernalia are stationed around your room, mainly out of site especially within the frame of the face cam. If anyone (other than Kanaya since she found out about this a long time ago) found out that Rose actually really likes wizards, they would never let her live it down. Especially if Dave found out, oh if Dave found out, she would never be able to show her face again!</p><p>==&gt; Actually play the game<br/>
You stop examining your room and return to Minecraft. You see down in the corner that grimAuxiliatrix has whispered something to you. </p><p>grimAuxiliatrix whispers to you: Hello, Darling Are You Able To Un Deafen Now?</p><p>You alt-tab and undeafen on Discord.<br/>
“I apologize, my darling Kanaya. I was caught up in reading some wonderful donations. It seems as though you were doing the same as well, and I did not wish to disturb you while you were going through your customary beginning of stream routine,” you say while smiling.<br/>
“It is quite alright Rose. I thank you for being so considerate.”<br/>
“Kanaya, several people in the chat have been curious about what we're going to do today, would you like to explain what we’re going to do today, Kanaya?”<br/>
“Well, Rose. There isn’t much to explain. I know this will disappoint some people, so sadly today we are not doing a plot stream. I would suggest going to check out a different friend who's plot streaming, but yet again no one, at least to my knowledge, is plot streaming today.”<br/>
“Very good explanation Kanaya! I hope that helped clear things up, chat. We're just going to chill out and play some Minecraft regularly, accomplish anything we need to.”<br/>
“Rose, what would you like to do today?”<br/>
“Well, Kanaya I thought we could try and find a village, so we can acquire some cats.”<br/>
“Ok, let’s do that. I’ll meet you at your house, so we can set off.”</p><p>	You two continue to play for a while, making idle chat with each other as well as your chats. You eventually acquired the cats and returned home safely after a few scares. You stay live for a bit longer after you’ve returned the cats to your base, doing idle tasks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!<br/>Hopefully, the next update will be tomorrow or maybe I'll even update it again today!! But, probably not. </p><p>I have lots of ideas but, I'm not sure what I exactly want to make the next chapter (I probably should have done some planning before just writing it but whatever). I have lots of ideas of what to do, but I'm not sure which one to do first. I think with the next upload if I got with what I'm thinking it's gonna be two chapters, not combined but posted at the same time or around a similar time.<br/>I'm planning on making a chapter soon that's just introducing a bunch of characters! So tell me some characters that you want to be introduced!<br/>I'm not sure if I want to add the alpha kids, I'm also not sure if I'm gonna add the alpha trolls I'm probably not, at least as major characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Umm, sorry for not posting over the weekend lol. <br/>I just wasn't motivated to write lol.</p><p>Also, this chapter is just one big info dump. So, uh maybe skip it, or just skim over it.<br/>Also, you can skip to the end notes for TLDR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==&gt; Be June</p><p> </p><p>	Sorry, you still can’t be June. You’ll have another chance to be her again, soon.</p><p>==&gt; Be Kanaya </p><p>	I apologize, you can’t be Kanaya either.</p><p>==&gt; Continue being Rose</p><p>	Sorry, you can’t do that either.</p><p>==&gt; Watch video explaining the Homestuck SMP in detail</p><p>	How did you know that’s what I wanted you to do?!?!?</p><p>==&gt; Just get on with it, we know nobody’s gonna read this chapter cause it’s you lazily info-dumping about something</p><p>	Ok, I get it. You can calm down now.</p><p>==&gt; Just get on with it</p><p>	You’re slightly confused, you’ve heard all the characters introduced to talk about or interact with this SMP at least once, and you know it’s supposed to be a quite important part of this story. You probably have your own guesses and suspicions about what it’s about. But, there’s nothing solidly explaining it in the story, until now.<br/>	You’ve gone searching for answers, while on your search for this so-called “plot” of the SMP that the characters are said to be a part of you stumbled upon a very informative video. You decide to watch it, to finally get the answers you’ve wanted for so long.  </p><p>	The video starts off when someone introduces themselves and their channel as most videos do. They then proceed to talk about how the plot of the SMP is confusing to understand and how they made this video to help new fans get into as well as old fans who have been having trouble understanding.<br/>	They then go on to talk about how the SMP may be so tricky to understand is that the kind of plot they seem to be going for is kind of difficult to really execute using the format of a Minecraft SMP. Especially with the time stuff that has mainly been done by Dave Strider, but will most likely pop up in the plot more. But, even if Homestuck was in a different format than a Minecraft SMP, let’s just say a webcomic as an example, it would probably still be hard to understand since time stuff is quite funky and hard to understand. But, it would be much easier to understand in a format like a webcomic. One of the reasons why an SMP with plots is hard to understand is that sometimes it’s hard to understand since it’s hard to differentiate what interactions are plot-relevant and what is just them chatting while playing Minecraft. A lot of the time they’ll announce that the stream they're doing is a plot stream, but still, sometimes a stream that wasn’t meant to be a plot stream sometimes becomes one. </p><p> </p><p>==&gt; Skip ahead</p><p> </p><p>	You skip ahead in the video.<br/>	Now, the person is talking about the troll lore, the hemospectrum, established troll powers/features, popular headcanons/theories.<br/>	You already know about trolls right? You don’t need to watch this section.</p><p>==&gt; Skip ahead again</p><p>	You finally get to the part where they explain where the plot of the Homestuck SMP is at right now. <br/>	Currently the kids (John/June, Jade, Rose, and Dave) aren’t really up to anything, it seems as though they're kinda giving a sort of tutorial of sorts. Sure, they are exciting/interesting, but it’s nothing compared to what the trolls have been up to. <br/>	Currently, we have gone through the Whole Vriska situation, where she crippled Tavros, blinded Terezi, and used Sollux to kill Aradia. </p><p>==&gt; Stop info-dumping and continue the actual story</p><p>	Ok, ok. You don’t gotta ask I was gonna do that now anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo if you read that I applaud you! But, if you didn't that's completely fine I would have probably skipped this chapter too.<br/>The next chapters gonna be introducing a bunch of characters!! Yay! More character tags to add!!!! And maybe some relationship tags :J But, probably not idk</p><p>TLDR: As you may have guessed the events that happen within the plot of the Homestuck SMP are the same or at least very similar to the plot of Homestuck. Nothing important has really happened with the kids, but Dave has been doing some time stuff. But, recently with the trolls the whole thing with Vriska happened, her crippling Tavros, Blinding Terezi, as well as using Sollux to kill Aradia.</p><p>The next chapter may be out to day but, probably not. Will try an get it up tomorrow tho :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! <br/>I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I really am sorry it's been over a month!! School has been really kicking my butt, and I've been busy with other stuff as well. <br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter, personally, my thoughts are mixed about it. But I tried!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==&gt; Be June</p>
<p>	Sorry, sorry! You still can’t be June. Maybe in a few chapters.</p>
<p>==&gt; Be Kanaya</p>
<p>	Sorry, again! But, you can’t be Kanaya either. We have to introduce new characters! How about you try to be a character we haven’t introduced yet!</p>
<p>==&gt; Be Nepta Lejion</p>
<p>	Yes! That’s more like it!<br/>	Your name is Nepeta Leijon, you are also known online as arsenicCatnip/ac. You love talking with your friends, as well as participating in friendly roleplay! You actually played a big part in the shift of the SMP just being a regular SMP to an SMP, but with plot! Mainly since you have for a bit when the SMP first started you of course wanted to start some friendly roleplay with your friends! But, it really caught on and everyone really enjoyed it! Especially the stream viewers! It definitely played a part in helping the SMP blow up. <br/>	You also like occasionally streaming yourself drawing. You often draw fanart of you and your friends sort of personas on the SMP. You love talking with the people in the chat and seeing how creative everyone is with their designs!<br/>	Well, that’s what you are currently doing! You’re currently crouched up comfortable in your chair with your tablet on your lap, drawing and having fun chit-chat with the people in your chat! One of your favorite things to see while your streaming is when some people in the chat participate in some friendly roleplay with each other! Some people in the chat find it kind of annoying but you couldn’t be happier! <br/>	Some of your friends (your childhood ones that you're on the SMP with, you consider everyone in the chat your friends!), are currently watching the stream, asking questions, chatting with the rest of the chat, giving compliments, some of even participating in the friendly roleplay! <br/>	You’ve been streaming for quite a while now, you're basically finished with your drawing. You drew a piece that showcases some of the most recent events on the SMP. You add a few last-minute details, and then bid goodbye to your viewers and end the stream.</p>
<p>==&gt; Check Discord</p>
<p>	You open discord and check to see if you missed any messages while you were streaming. You of course have some unread messages from some discord servers you're in, but you decide to check some of the DMS you’ve received before checking those. <br/>	Quite a few are some friendly roleplay buddies of yours, so you take some time to type out some replies. When you finish with that you decide to check the server you and your friends use to coordinate and plan for the SMP. All this time while you’ve been carefully writing out replies the server has been blowing up with messages. The little familiar ping going off each time a new message is sent. You’ve been restraining yourself from checking them. You don’t exactly know why, maybe it’s because they’re probably not that important, especially if you haven’t been pinged yet. </p>
<p>==&gt; Check server notifications</p>
<p>	You click on the server icon, scootch around in your chair getting comfy and begin to read all the messages you’ve missed. You were right it’s nothing super important, just planning streaming times. Where everyone who is needed can stream. <br/>	You continue scrolling, it seems like everyone who’s involved has figured the streaming schedules out. They then fall into idle conversation, you join in. Falling easily into lazy conversation with your friends. You receive several compliments about your stream, especially your drawing, with even a few of your friends asking if they can use it as their profile pictures on sites, and of course you agree. You smile to yourself and take a sip out of one of the water bottles you keep at your desk. </p>
<p>	AA: w0uld any0ne like t0 play s0me minecraft party games t0 just chill 0ut between the big pl0t stuff????</p>
<p>	AC: :33&lt; *ac thinks that this is a great idea!!!* :33</p>
<p>	TA: iim down two play 2ome game2</p>
<p>	GC: H3LL Y4!! &gt;8D</p>
<p>	AA: 0_0<br/>	AA: well im g0nna g0 t0 sleep n0w s0 just ping me if y0ure planning on j0ining in and then we can plan the time!!! :D</p>
<p>==&gt; Be Sollux Captor </p>
<p>	Your name is Sollux Captor, more commonly known online as twinArmageddons. You’ve been good at all things computer ever since you were a kid, you're especially gifted at coding as well as hacking. Both things have been good at getting you a good sum of money. You also like playing games, by yourself or with friends, either are good. You’ve been streaming for much longer than a lot of your other friends. You were also one of the people within your friend group to help spark the idea of an SMP. <br/>	Back when you were all younger, everyone lived fairly near each other. Sometimes one or multiple of you had to move away whether that be temporary or not. Though you had your chat clients to keep in touch with one another. But, overall you were all in close proximity throughout your childhood. <br/>	Now since everyone has gotten older of course quite a lot of you have decided to move away from your childhood homes. Lots of you have moved in with other friends within the group, and of course some people have moved in with others who are friends who aren’t part of the group, some have even moved in with people who aren’t friends and are solely just roommates.<br/>	You all of course got to a point where some of you started to drift away from one another. Some of you got together to try and figure out a way to reconnect the whole group. You all decided to go back to your roots and find a game to play together. You all played games together when you were little a lot. You all eventually decided on a game you all enjoy and could play together. Which of course is Minecraft.<br/>	You would mainly play games on other Minecraft servers before you all decided to make your own server for just you guys. You of course like you said before have been streaming before a lot of your other friends started, so you, of course, played a part in inspiring the rest of your friends to stream. Everything started off small of course, mainly just people in the friend group would watch other streams, sometimes a random or two would stumble upon the stream. Though some of your friends had already built up online audiences on other platforms, so quite a lot of their audiences on other platforms followed them over to the streaming content they began making.</p>
<p>==&gt; Do something</p>
<p>	You’re just about to do something when you hear a knock at the door.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Sollux can I come in?”</p>
<p>==&gt; Be Aradia Megido </p>
<p>	Your name is Aradia Megido, but you also go by apocalypseArisen online. You’ve had an intense love for archeology ever since you were little, as well as a small interest in the supernatural. <br/>	You had just finished beginning to make some plans with your friends, you lean back in your chair and stretch. You stand up and continue stretching, you had been sitting for a while. You open the curtains slightly to look outside. It’s pitch black outside, you already knew it was late. You have a very good grasp on what time it is, even when a clock is not in the area. You just wanted to see exactly how dark it is. Though you can see some small pinpricks of stars peeking through the pitch black of the sky. <br/>	You turn away from the window, letting the curtain fall back into place. You do one more big stretch and walk out of your room into the unlit hallway. You don’t bother turning on the lights, you aren’t going far, and are probably not going to take long. You stop walking down the hall when you reach the right room, it isn’t far from yours but you weren’t in any hurry to get there. </p>
<p>==&gt; Knock on the door</p>
<p>	You knock on the door.<br/>	“Hey, Sollux can I come in?”<br/>	You can hear the creaking of Sollux’s gaming chair as he turns to look at the door. You open the door a sliver and peak through giving Sollux a small wave. <br/>	There’s practically no light in Sollux’s room, except the light coming from his monitors. He pulls down his headphones, leaving them to hang around his neck, as he waves you into his room. <br/>	“What?” He questions, a look of slight annoyance on his face.<br/>	“It’s late.” <br/>	“So?”<br/>	“Feferi’s coming back from her trip tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be double annoyed when she talks about everything that happened. So, get some sleep, ok?”<br/>	You pat him on the shoulder and walk out. <br/>	He’s halfway through putting his headphones back onto his ears when he says, “No promises!”<br/>	You look at him, with no certain emotion addressing what he replied with. </p>
<p>==&gt; Go back to your room</p>
<p>	Your back in your room, you sit down in your chair and send a quick message to a friend.</p>
<p>==&gt; Be Dave Strider</p>
<p>	Your name is Dave Strider, but a lot of people do refer to you as turntecGodhead. In your free time, you enjoy throwing down sick raps and being ironic. Two things that have persisted since you were little. <br/>	You just returned home to your apartment from your job. You work as a simple grocery cashier. You set your bag down next to your desk and do a quick stretch before sitting down. You’ve just opened Discord and are about to check up on everything you missed while at work when you immediately receive a new notification. <br/>	It’s Aradia. She always seems to know when you're online. You would find it creepy but, you and the rest of your friends for the most part have gotten used to it. Aradia has always had a great sense of all things time. </p>
<p>	AA: hell0</p>
<p>	TG: hey</p>
<p>	AA: i was just curi0us if y0u w0uld like t0 j0in me and s0me 0thers t0 play some minecraft party games??? </p>
<p>	TG: sounds good </p>
<p>	AA: :D<br/>	AA: im g0ing t0 sleep n0w talk t0 y0u later :)</p>
<p>	TG: ok<br/>==&gt; Notice the new group chat you’ve been added to</p>
<p>	After your short interaction with Aradia, you finally notice the fact you’ve been added to a new group chat. You wonder what this could be about. You suspect that it’s most likely something about the SMP. You finally stop questioning it and click on it. <br/>	The group chat was made by John and includes you (of course), Vriska, and Kanaya. It currently only contains one message, sent by John.</p>
<p>	EB: Heeeeeeeelp!!! </p>
<p>	TG: ????<br/>	TG: whats this about???<br/>	TG: what do me kanaya and vriska have in common????<br/>	TG: wait!<br/>	TG: wait!</p>
<p>	AG: ;;;;)</p>
<p>	TG: john!?!?!<br/>	TG: john <br/>	TG: this better not be a joke!!!!!<br/>	TG: this isnt something to joke about you know!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this was quite a long chapter. I'm pretty sure the word count of this fic is about 4 thousand now. I don't know if thats a lot or not. But, it seems like a lot to me!!<br/>One again I hope you enjoyed it!! :D</p>
<p>Also, the time between this chapter and the next is probably once again gonna be long, since you know school, and I've also started on some other projects (none of them are fanfiction tho)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!!! :D<br/>I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, cause I feel like going back and writing it right away! I forgot about how fun it is just to write something for yourself!!</p><p>I keep editing stuff in here lol, but uh I forgot what I was gonna say. I think it was something about how idk what to make the rating of this. it already says that in the tags so thats probably not it but whatever.</p><p>I told myself that was gonna be my last edit but, I remembered. Idk how to do colored text, and it seems difficult, so just imagine it being the right colors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>